Perimi Meadowflower
Historian, explorer, ambassador, and thrill seeker. Perimi Meadowflower is widely considered to the the leader of the Blades, though she herself vehemently insists that the group is a partnership, with no leaders and no followers. Perimi has a very complicated past, most of which until recently has remained something of a mystery. Background Perimi was born in Greenlake Villa, Western Empire, in the year of the Koala-Sheep. She was the middle child, with an older brother Nandor and a younger sister, Ateemi. From the time that she could read, Perimi displayed an unquenchable thirst for history and exploration. Her favorite pastime was at the feet of her grandparents, listening with rapt attention to their stories and exploits. There are several noted times during her early childhood where she disappeared for days, throwing her parents and relations into a panic until she was either found or came home; each of these disappearances turned out to be the child's camping and exploration trips. As a young adult, Perimi developed a love for writing and within a year published two books. The first of these, Fireside, was the memoirs of her grandparents. The second, Songs from My Town, was an anthology of Mattimeo folktales and legends which proved to be very popular; not just within the Mattimeo but also with others. The royalties from the second book enabled her to leave home and move to Imperial City, where she took up lodgings and supported herself writing small editorials or accepting ghost-writing assignments. Throughout all this time she continued exploring, becoming intimately familiar with Imperial City and its surrounding environment. At the age of thirty she published At a Matti's Table, a seminal cookbook revealing Mattimeo cooking techniques and recipes. The book was a smash success, providing enough money and exposure to transform her into a minor celebrity. She spent the next five years writing, prolifically churning out a new work every year. As she neared her forties she met and fell in love with Saxton Werk, a Mattimeo commander in the Imperial Army. After a torrid love affair and smash romance the two married, but after the initial excitement wore off the marriage turned sour and was not a happy one. During her marriage she gave birth to a single daughter, Delilah, and set aside her writing career to raise her child and focus her attention on her military career, the latter of which would ultimately see her achieving the respectable rank of Captain. Her marriage ended after twelve years, when Saxton was killed by orcs while on maneuvers. After a brief period of mourning Perimi resigned her commission in the military and resumed her writing career, also occasionally accepting jobs to guide travelers to various cities. It was such guide duties that gave her the idea to traverse the width and breadth of Paradigm, a feat no other individual had ever accomplished. However, the idea would take another thirty years to actually manifest. Perimi's relationship with Delilah rapidly deteriorated when the girl took to a life of crime, and Perimi ultimately severed contact completely with her daughter when the latter was ( wrongfully) accused of taking on murder for hire contracts. After the breakdown of her familial relationship Peri returned to Greenlake Villa and spent the majority of her time writing and publishing. Her works of fiction sold as well as her non-fiction, but she found herself losing her passion for writing. She decided to make her dream of leading an expedition across Paradigm a reality and set out with a group of hired companions which included the mercenary Siberia, the navigator Feena, and the soldier Ensemble. The party made it as far as the Maktatui before the group fell apart; not for any infighting but because each of the explorers-including Perimi herself-were called away by obligations or pressing matters. One full year later Perimi called for individuals she had become close with during the initial expedition and invited them to join her to try again. of the original team only Siberia and Feena returned. Joining them were Raka, whom had guided the group through the Pradamir, Lulu the Braman, Fam the Easterling, the Artificer Khuri whom tagged along with Feena, and along the journey a few more individuals joined the team; notably Thud the Ogre, Tyche a Mattimeo Catburglar, and Tess the Lemurian waterbender. Perimi has vowed that this time she will allow nothing to dissuade her from accomplishing her mission. So far, so good. Skills & Traits Years of traipsing across the breadth of Paradigm and back again has given Perimi an intensive knowledge of the regions, languages, customs, and traditions of the Western Empire, the Pradamir Savannah, and the Al-Kabir desert. She is a talented writer with eye-catching prose and descriptiveness, an expert cartographer, and a historian and archeologist of some repute. She is also a pretty mean cook, and a skilled survivalist. As far as weapon skills go, Perimi is a crackshot marksman able to hit the bullseye of a target at 250 feet. In close combat she wields a pair of butterfly swords and utilizes a lightning-quick acrobatic fighting style which focuses on strikes to an enemy's vital points: hamstrings, tendons, and strikes to the neck. Her natural Mattimeo beauty and charm has made her a capable leader and ambassador. She is a witty conversationalist with a bombastic sense of humor and is the ultimate hedonist and sensualist, with a bon vivant attitude towards good food and even better sex. Perimi stands at an even three feet tall and weighs 62 pounds. Her lifelong exposure to the outdoors has given her skin an attractive Mediterranean olive tone. Her eyes are a very light grey and quite reflective, often changing hue to match whatever she happens to be wearing. Her hair is that odd mix of blonde and brown that many lable 'dishwater blonde'. Her voice is mellow and subdued. Though she consistently argues that she is just an explorer and not a hero, she is very morally grounded and rarely refuses to help others in need. Her companions understand that underneath her veneer of humor and kidding about she is a very angry and bitter woman who does not hesitate to terminate relationships and never look back when she feels wronged or betrayed. In Fam's words: "Perimi has been ill-used in the past, and never allows herself to forget the wrongs she has commited upon herself and upon others. She carries a burden of guilt and feels responsible for all of us. Whatever she may say of herself, she 'is' a good leader and a good friend." Avatar Gift As an Avatar of the Western diety Assailion, Perimi's avatar gift is leadership. When she activates her gift and makes a rousing speech before or during any manner of conflict she is able to rally the troops she is with. Friendly combatants gain a 'second wind' if they need it and all unnatural (IE spells, undead powers, etc) effects placed on the troops by the enemy are immediately vanquished and eliminated. A second application of those negative modifiers will be unsuccessful. In addition, Perimi is susceptible to cryptic clues about events sent to her as symbolistic precognitive visions. For instance, if Assaliion is trying to tell her that a certain town is in danger from a dragon, she might get a vision of a flag burning as a stylized coat-of-arms style creature holds the flag in its teeth; or a terrified goat, bleating for help, tied to a tree made up of green scales. Her visions are never clear, and the diety leaves it up to Perimi to share the vision and interpret its meaning. By far the greatest of Perimi's Gifts, however, is her ability to infuse essence into another worthy being and make them, too, into an Avatar. Perimi is able to detect such individuals by sight, such people appear to her as surrounded by a white aura and radiating a spiritual cleanliness. Although she can connect the Diety and His or Her chosen Avatar, she has no say which diety is doing the choosing not can she control what manner of avatar gift the recipient receives. She's merely the bridge between the two. Other Versions of Perimi The multiverse is a vast place, and though Perimi Meadowflower doesn't know it, she has parallels all across time and space. 1. The Wildstar Perimi Existing on the planet Nexus, Perimi Meadowflower earns her living as a professional assassin. By day she works as a simple food peddler, but when called by the Exile hierarchy to deal with Dominion threats, she takes to her duties without remourse. Perimi considers herself the villain, and likes it that way. 2. Perimi, Shadowrun In the world of Shadowrun, Perimi exists in the shadows. A savy street saumurai, Perimi and her twin brother ensure they can get the job done without complications. She lives by her own personal code of honor, refusing to harm or murder innocent women and children but all men are fair game. Her favorite weapon is her Ithaca stakeout shotgun, which she has lovingly dubbed the Peacemaker.